


Desperation!

by Ann_Murry



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Chicago Hope - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Murry/pseuds/Ann_Murry
Summary: Jesse realizes to late that complacency can be quite costly!





	Desperation!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first DM slash story.

The stakeout was supposed to be routine. Watch the perps and report back to the station with any evidence of illegal activity. Routine...right, Steve thought as he staggered toward his truck after the knock down, drag out fight he'd just gotten into with the two perpetrators.

Climbing into the drivers seat, he cringed when he looked at himself in the mirror. After backup arrived and took the two men he'd fought with away, he'd waved off the suggestion of going to the hospital to get looked at. He'd been in more serious scuffles than this but if he went home looking bloodied and battered like he did, his father would insist on hauling him to Community General. Realizing that he was only a block or two away from Jesse's apartment, he headed there instead to at least get cleaned up before heading home.

Jesse was seated on his couch watching the latest monster movie on TV and scarfing down a bowl full of popcorn when he heard a light knock at his front door. Glancing at the clock, he wondered, who could possibly be at his door at this hour. "Just a sec," he said grabbing a baseball bat from his closet before he cracked the door opened enough to see outside. "Steve!" He said tossing the bat aside as his best friend lurched into the doorway. "What the..."

"Sorry, Jess," Steve said stumbling toward the couch. "I couldn't go home like this."

Jesse sighed in exasperation as Steve all but collapsed onto his couch. "So," he said running a trained medical eye over his friend's bloody face. "Who'd you get into a fight with this time."

"Oh, you know," Steve said with a grin. "The usual perps."

"Uh huh," the young Doctor said taking a seat next to his friend. Moving Steve's hair away, he shook his head at the look of a nasty gash just behind the detective's ear. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?" Steve groaned as Jesse scoffed. "Oh right, look who I'm talking to! Mr. I'm not hurt that bad, I can handle it!"

"I can," Steve said in agitation as Jesse got to his feet.

"No, you mean, I can," he replied with a smirk as he retrieved his black medical bag.

"Exactly," Steve replied before passing out.

When he came to, he heard Jesse on the phone. "Yeah, he'll be okay. I'm just going to let him sleep it off on my couch and we'll see you tomorrow for dinner."

"Thanks, Jess," Steve said softly as the doctor hung up the phone. "I owe you one."

"Damn right, you do! Your Dad is ticked!" Jesse said harshly. "Get some sleep before I sedate you!"

"What, no good night kiss," Steve teased weakly as Jesse threw him a nasty look.

"Bite me," he said before entering his bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Steve grinned as he pulled the blanket up to his neck, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Doctor Aaron Shutt, head neurosurgeon at Chicago Hope, landed in L.A. the next morning and checked the conference schedule. He'd arrived two days early on purpose. He decided that he needed a break and what better way than to take in a few of Los Angeles sights and meet up with an old friend.

Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Mark Sloan's phone number. "Hey, Mark! Guess who's in LA," he said when the Chief Of Internal Medicine answered the phone. "Yes, that's right, the conference. Are you going?"

"Of course," Mark replied with a nod. Standing in his kitchen, he was surprised to hear from the neurosurgeon. "Wouldn't miss it!"

"Great," Aaron said with a smile. "I'll see you there."

"Oh, no," Mark said quickly. "Why don't we get together for dinner at my house. I'd love for you to meet my son and a few colleagues."

"Sure," Aaron replied hailing a taxi. "That sounds great. I'll get with you later to work out the details. I'm headed to my hotel now."

"Terrific," Mark said excitedly. "We'll talk later."

"Thanks, Mark," Aaron said before ending the call.

Mark sighed as he hung up the phone. While having a visitor was a welcome distraction for him, he really didn't know if Steve would feel the same way. After how badly his steakout the night before had went, it was likely his son wouldn't be good company.

Jesse was the first one up the next morning. As Steve continued to sleep, he started to work on some breakfast for them. After he'd set the table, he walked over to the couch and leaned over to shake Steve awake. "Steve," Jesse said putting a hand on the detective's shoulder. "C'mon Steve, you need to eat," he said shaking his friend harder when he got no reaction. His stomach suddenly twisted into knots when he gently pulled Steve onto his back and noticed the thin trail of blood coming from the detective's nose. "Oh, God!" Jesse said running for his phone.

Mark was surprised when the phone rang again only moments after he'd hung up from speaking to Aaron.

"Doctor Sloan," he said answering the call.

"Mark," Jesse said breathlessly. "I need you at the hospital right away!"

"Jesse," Mark replied concerned. "What's wrong? Is it Steve?"

"Yes," Jesse said closing his eyes in silent prayer. "Mark, I'm so sorry..."

Mark raced into the ER at Community General and heard directly toward Jesse who was standing in the corridor speaking to the resident neurosurgeon. Doctor John Langley looked up as Mark grabbed Jesse’s arm.

“What happened, Jesse! Where’s Steve?”

“Mark,” Langley said meeting his colleague’s eyes. “I think we should talk.”

Jesse looked down at the floor as Langley pulled Mark into an empty trauma room. After realizing that Steve has slipped into a coma overnight, Jesse called for an ambulance and could only wait for Langley’s assessment of Steve’s condition.

“Mark,” Langley said once they were alone. “I was just giving Doctor Travis my opinion about Steve’s condition.”

“And,” Mark asked promptly as Langley looked around nervously.

“He’s in a coma, Mark,” Langley said leading his friend to a computer. “But, that’s not the worst of the news. A bulging aneurism that could burst at anytime is causing pressure to build up in Steve’s brain....”

“And that’s why he’s in the coma,” Mark finished for the neurologist. “My god! When will you do the surgery?”


End file.
